


you're the best part

by youresocolorful (illflytoyou)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hyungkyun, Summer Vacation, a bit., how are these used, it's just me trying to channel some hyungkyun energy, they're just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illflytoyou/pseuds/youresocolorful
Summary: They're a bit lost.Changkyun claims to know the way, though, and Hyungwon is grumbly but at least he's with his favorite person.





	you're the best part

They were lost. 

Changkyun kept saying they weren’t, but Hyungwon was 90% sure they were lost and 100% mad at himself for allowing even the 10% of trust in his friend to linger after having been walking in the too hot sun for this long. 

They never should’ve parted from the rest of the tourist group. He never should’ve agreed to this. He was sure that soon, they’d be too weak to keep going and would have to rely on someone finding them before it was too late. In a foreign country, on summer vacation, on the first day, no less! He didn’t even get close enough to the sea to smell it this year and now, he never would. Simply because they took a wrong turn and never thought—

“I can feel you frowning, it’s bad for you,” Changkyun's voice interrupted what surely would’ve been a bullet train of thought with the destination: panic. “We’ve only been walking for twenty or so minutes and I can see what should be the end of the road just a little bit ahead. You should enjoy the view, we’ll catch up with the group soon.”

The view was nice. The dirt road they were on was surrounded by trees and bushes and small, cute houses belonging to locals and the seaside air was healing. The crickets chirping and their two pairs of sandals on tiny rocks was all they could hear. The problem was that Changkyun had, at that point, claimed to be seeing the end of the road at least four times. 

If he were being fair, Hyungwon would admit that his own calculations of the time passed and the extent of his tiredness were a bit exaggerated, but it was the middle of the summer and noon had just passed. Hyungwon was sweaty, thirsty, too hot and his throat was too dry and it was hard for him to breathe when even the air was just. So. Hot. Too hot to be fair.

Hyungwon grunted, not wanting his grumpiness to lead to a pointless argument. “I just wish we’d thought to bring more water with us,” he exhaled.

“I know, we really—” Changkyun turned to look at him, but his eyes seemed to catch on something along the way.

Hyungwon could tell from the child-like sparkle that Changkyun had just gotten a Changkyun idea. Genius and foolish. A bright smile accompanied the glint in his eyes and Hyungwon wondered, fond, how he got to this point in his life. 

“Look, a peach tree!” before the exclamation registered with Hyungwon, he was being dragged off-course by the hand to an old fence that was last patched up far too long ago. “I’m just gonna need you to help boost me up, here,” His hands were being put together like puzzles and, before he knew it, Changkyun was on the other side of the fence and purposefully marching over to the tree.

Hyungwon grumbled about irresponsibility and the possibility of someone catching them as he jumped over and caught up to Changkyun, who was just turning towards him with round cheeks and a very round pear in hand.

“Here, this should give you some energy,” he gently offered the fruit to Hyungwon, his eyes already scanning the branches for more ripe ones. Hyungwon resisted the strong want to move the bit of Changkyun’s hair glued to his forhead with perspiration.

“Hurry up! We really can’t explain ourselves in a language we can’t speak,” he tried to scold, knowing it was unconvincing due to the words being muffled by the food in his cheeks and the fact that his weak attempt at a sharp tone had warmth laced through it.

Changkyun cackled gleefully, “The likelihood of anyone still living here to even catch us red-handed are so small, they're in the negatives.”

Hyungwon was still a bit jittery. “You're probably right.”

Having picked what he deemed was enough fruit, Changkyun turned to Hyungwon with the wondrous smile still in place, “I know. Just eat your peaches," he started trekking back, leading Hyungwon away by the hand once more, "Your hand is so sticky!”

“Your fault,” he mumbled and felt his lips twitch into a smile.

“You know, we’re probably lucky this poor excuse of a fence hasn’t collapsed beneath us and turned to dust.” Changkyun murmured, aranging his friend's hands carefully and using them to jump over said fence. It rattled violently beneath him.

At Changkyun's alarmed expression, Hyungwon's face finally split into a grin. “Just climb over the fence, Kyun! Thief,”

Changkyun laughed, the sound like a freshly uncapped carbonated drink. Hyungwon's insides fizzled. “You helped me!”

Soon they were both back on the road, walking with a bit more of a spring to their step and munching on sweet, fresh peaches.

Hyungwon was already feeling refreshed and ready to walk the rest of the way. Regardless of whether Changkyun was right about their destination, the road had to end at some point. They’d be fine.

Changkyun, noticing the change in Hyungwon’s mood, smiled over at him with cheeks full of fruit and a finger pointed at the sign for the beach. “See, and we got some time without the other fifty people all around us.”

A sudden, familiar warmth washed over Hyungwon’s insides. He really didn’t need this in such hot weather. Letting his gaze drop to the rocky ground beneath their feet, he felt his lips spread out into a matching smile and intertwined their sticky fingers, swinging their arms back and forth between them, “I’m sorry for being a party pooper," he said softly.

He felt Changkyun squeeze his hand and allowed himself a glance at understanding eyes, “No need to apologize, we’re here to finally let ourselves not be so stressed.”

Hyungwon felt his chest fill up with emotions and he released them through a long, drawn out exhale. He loved sharing these little moments of care and love. He knew, no matter where they were, he would always best recharge with Changkyun beside him. 

His hand swinging Changkyun’s with a bit more enthusiasm than before, Hyungwon bit his lip in a poor attempt at shrinking the big, goofy smile he knew would split his face.

Letting go, he said “Race you there,” and took off.

He could hear the precious pout on the lips an enraged “Hey!” exploded out of before a set of footsteps was raising more dirt into the air behind them. He let a happy, breathless laugh escape his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just trying to do something and searching through writing prompts even though i don't write dfjksdhfisjdkkhh if anyone's read this far, i hope you're taking care and cherishing your friends and close ones and i hope they cherish you!! (chaerish? that's probably a fansite huh)
> 
> hope you have a good day!


End file.
